Secrets: Prologue
by booksaremyescape
Summary: This story does not actually have characters from the Mortal Instruments in it. I put it under that category of TMI because TMI series inspired me to write this story. My story is about a girl named Christine Grayson who is haunted by a dream that she has every night. On her way back from school one day there is an "incident" that she knows is connected to her dreams somehow.


Prologue: The Incident

She had been falling for a long time and she still hadn't hit the ground. In fact she didn't know if she ever would. She was starting to grow impatient. Is this what the rest of my life is gonna be? Falling and falling and not knowing when I would stop? Falling out of an endless sky? But at that thought the "endless" sky became a sky with and end and she hit the ground. Hard.

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up before she could find out what happened to her when she hit the ground. It was just a dream, she thought.

Christine Grayson had been having these dreams every single night since her 14th birthday. She was almost 15 now (her 15th birthday was in a few weeks) and she was still having these dreams. She knew they were just dreams but they felt so real! And the dream was always the same. Not only were they always the same but every time something made her wake up before she hit the ground. She had tried not setting her alarm clock so she wouldn't wake up to see if maybe she could find out what happened but it didn't work. She would wake up because she was thirsty or had to sneeze. She was desperate to know what happened. How could you have the same dream every night and not once know what the ending was? She had asked her parents about them but they told her exactly what she had been telling herself: they were just dreams. And even though she wanted to believe that, she wasn't sure she could..

She got up and got dressed for school. While on her way downstairs to pack her lunch, she heard her parents talking. She stopped right outside the door to the kitchen to listen to their hushed conversation.

"She can't know. That's the whole reason we brought her here", said her mom.

Can't know what? , Christine thought.

"She's not a child anymore. And she's stronger than you think. She can handle it."

"But they're looking for her now, after the incident last month. She needs our protection now more than ever."

"Well she can't be protected from the truth forever!"

Christine knew what the "incident" was but what did her mom not want her to know about? It didn't matter, she thought. She didn't want to hear anymore. Her mom was just being over protective as usual. And as for the "incident", well she would have to figure all that out on her own.

"Good morning!", she said as she walked into the room.

Her parents both stopped talking immediately. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Good morning, Chrissie. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, you know just the same old dream."

"I'm sure that sooner or later the dreams will pass. Don't worry about it," said her mom but Christine caught the worried glance she shot at her dad.

"I'm going to be late so I better get going. See ya later mom. Bye dad!", said Christine. And with that she was out the door deciding to buy a lunch at school so she didn't have to stay in the kitchen and deal with her parent's worried looks, her mother bothering her about who she hung out with, and well really with just her parents in general.

It's not that she didn't like her parents. It's just that ever since the incident they had treated her like she was 10. They never let her out of the house past 8 o'clock. They didn't let her go over to her friends houses. For crying out loud, she wasn't even allowed to open her window! And it was all because of that stupid incident.

She didn't think it was that big of a deal anymore. She just wanted to know why it had happened. She was just walking home from school when a man in a black suit with the symbol of a cube on his lapel walked up to her and said,."You're going to have to come with me." The man was tall and he looked strong. Was he going to hurt her? Christine was instantly frightened. Then he showed her a badge. Something about it was off. It wasn't a police badge she knew that for a fact. But something about it was also...strangely familiar. Who was this man? Christine started to panic. Then without even knowing what had happened she felt as if she was falling. There was a rush of wind and suddenly she was 20 feet away from the man. He didn't look surprised though. He looked as if he had expected it. Then he just walked away, towards the school parking lot, got in a sleek black Mercedes, and was gone.

Her parents had kept her home from school for a week. They told her that she had had a terrible fever and had hallucinated. But she wasn't stupid. She knew that somehow that "incident" was connected to her dreams. And she was going to figure out how.


End file.
